Astrid
Full name: Astrid Gunnor Aliases: Blondie (Drake and Cale) and Peaches (Hale) Age: 14 Family: Mother and Father Power: Teleportation Bar: Not been read, but previously 3 Previously went to: Coates (but rarely actually showed up to the classes) Supports: The Gaiaphage Song that describes them: 'Love me or Hate me' by Lady Sovereign Live Action version: Taylor Momsen Biography Astrid was a member of a high-middle-class family that included her and her parents. Astrid is very reluctant to talk about her family, but all that's certain is that she was sent off to Coates at the age of nine for causing disruption around town. For example, she had a hobby of stealing objects from stores and pushing over trash cans to simply irritate people. At Coates, she made very few friends, and a lot more enemies. She would try to escape the boarding school; hide in the bathrooms to skip class; get under people's skin. She became a minor bully of sorts, though she really only taunted weaker or younger people. However, she wasn't afraid to poke fun of the bigger bullies at school. Despite missing classes and refusing to pay attention in class, Astrid is actually quite clever. Whenever she bunked classes, she would read books about anything, listen to music on her iPod or pick up any spare magazine. As a result, her grammar and use of language is good, and she has a good knowledge of music and pop culture. When the FAYZ came up and her power manifested, she quickly decided that she wouldn't be getting involved in the Caine vs. Sam situation, and went off on her own. She would pop up now and then to irritate people, mess up plans and just get under people's skin. She also survives on stealing food. Strangely enough, she prefers the FAYZ to the normal world, despite the obvious dangers and chaos. To her mind, the FAYZ is exciting and offers opportunities to become who you really are. The FAYZ being void of proper, enforced laws, Astrid feels free to annoy, steal and meddle with the members of the FAYZ. Lately, she's been forced to become a supporter of the Gaiaphage. Relationships Drake - Astrid absolutely loves annoying Drake, even though she risks a painful death whenever she does. She's had a lot of fun poking at his flaws, though she got a bad whipping from him. She was shaken badly by the whipping, but her ego healed over its wounds and she's now enjoying the psychopath's company quite a lot, though it appears to be very clear that the feeling isn't mutual. She's probably gotten most of her death threats from Drake, but they amuse her. Hale - Astrid is kind of confused over Hale. She senses that he may like her, but she isn't really crushing on him. She finds him fun to be around, but doesn't think he has a thick enough skin to tolerate her, and she isn't very into guys who are determined to protect her. She does consider him a friend, though, but believes that it's only a matter of time before he realises how much of a handful and how heartless she really is and starts to dislike her. The Gaiaphage - Freaky, psycho, over-dramatic, controlling... Astrid ideally wouldn't want to support it, but she doesn't really have that much of a choice. She finds the Gaiaphage quite a pain, really. Sam - Astrid finds Sam fun to have an adventure with, and thinks he's quite good to poke fun of. Caine - She thinks he does too much planning and not enough doing. He's also not so much fun to annoy: he never has a sudden reaction, so he's a bit boring, in Astrid's opinion. Lana - Astrid quite likes Lana. Though she's not fun to make fun of, she's quite fun to gossip with. Alex Rohin - Finds his constant fear of everything hilarious. She loves popping up behind him and spooking him. Lasara - Hasn't spoken much to her, but Astrid didn't really appericiate Lasara's smirking while she was getting whipped by Drake. Cale - Astrid likes him, especially in his wolf form, but she can tell that their friendship will break apart due to her constant teasing of his loved ones. Brainless - Astrid really likes this coyote. She finds him really cute and friendly. Katerina - Thinks she's far too serious and tempermental... but would be a lot of fun to anger. Ariel - Astrid's determined to find a hole in Ariel's defences, since she thinks that's the only thing that'll tick Ariel off. That and finding a way to start a fight in her shop... Pratt - She feels like a mentor of the kid, despite the fact that he annoys her a bit. She doesn't really care too much about him emotionally, though, but she sees quite a lot of her younger self in him. She's somewhat quite happy to be around someone who likes to tease others like her, but who she still has some control over. Brianna - Finds her too happy-go-lucky, but quite fun to taunt. Thumper - Astrid thinks he's quite a cute rabbit, but doesn't really like the fact that he can talk. Patrick - She thinks Patrick's really funny and goofy. Astrid's hoping that she can try to get some control of him and prove to Brianna that he can be tamed. Merida - Astrid believes she's a crazy b*tch. And she's pretty much right... Kida - Finds her boring, but is hoping to use the Big Bang theory and science to challenge her firm theist beliefs. Quasimodo - Wimpy kid. Astrid thinks he'll be fun to scare. Rita - Freaky, psychotic, talking dog. No reason to like her. Trivia *Astrid's favourite band is The Lonely Island. *Her favourite book is 'Loose Cannons and Other Weapons of Mass Political Destruction' by J.D. Elder. *The only subject in school that she relatively liked at P.E./Gym.